U.S. Pat. No. 7,930,812 to Curnalia discloses a “Toolless rack mounting rail installation latch” which generally includes an end board with two pins 1320, 1352 and a press-nut 1350, wherein the two pins extend through holes in one of the uprights 110, 112, 114 or 116 of a rack system 100. The press-nut accommodates a bolt which is then connected to the press-nut so that the end of the installation support unit is securely connected to the upright of the rack system.
However, the press-nut 1350 on the end board of the installation support unit cannot be adjusted, so that when an apparatus is installed to the installation support unit by extending the bolt through the hole in the upright of the rack system and connected with the press-nut. If the press-nut is located to be offset from the bolt, the bolt cannot be successfully connected with the press-nut after extending through the hole in the upright, and the apparatus cannot be firmly and stably connected to the rack system. This may damage the apparatus due to vibration or impact during transportation.
The present invention intends to provide an installation support unit to improve the existed shortcomings.